le jour de ma gloire
by camidrena
Summary: une petite histoire sur une chouette à la vie très mouvementée


**Le jour de ma gloire**

Je ne crois pas être une mauvaise chouette, en tout cas on m'a toujours traitée comme si je ne l'étais pas, Harry surtout. C'est vrai que parfois, il m'envoyait loin pour porter des lettres à son parrain, mais il faut le comprendre…

Mais tout a changé maintenant. Il ne me laisse presque plus sortir, un peu comme lors de nos premières vacances, quand les Dursleys m'enfermaient. Je crois qu'il a peur, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui, ou de quoi. Les autres chouettes, celles qui acceptent encore de me parler, disent que c'est à cause de Voldemort mais moi, je ne le connais pas. Les autres en ont peur, il doit vraiment être puissant… 

Il me regarde… Harry dit moi ce qu'il y a si tu veux que je t'aide, même si je ne suis qu'une chouette. Non, il ne dit rien… si, il parle :

- Tu vas aller porter ça à Sirius, mais fais bien attention s'il te plait. C'est dangereux dehors.

Je le regarde, comme si je ne faisais pas tout le temps attention. Je sais qu'il tient à ses lettres, et on m'a bien élevée. Je lui prends la lettre et tourne en rond devant la fenêtre. Il hésite puis ouvre, je l'entends murmurer « fais attention ».

Je commence à chercher Sirius. Il pense que je le trouve facilement à chaque fois mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il faut que je me renseigne auprès des autres, et maintenant je sens qu'elles ont peur, elles ne restent pas pour parler comme on le faisait avant. C'est triste, j'aimais bien parler avec elles.

Je vois un grand oiseau approcher, il ressemble a ceux que Sirius envoie à Harry. Je lui demande où je peux trouver le destinataire de mon courrier et il m'indique l'endroit. Comme nous nous séparons, je sens que je ne vais pas me reposer beaucoup avant de repartir pour donner la réponse. Enfin, c'est mon boulot…

J'apporte la lettre à Sirius, il me remercie et me donne un peu des provisions qui lui reste. Lui aussi est gentil, il me donne à manger alors que je sais qu'il n'en a pas beaucoup. Comme Harry depuis que le gros est au régime. On ne le croit pas mais j'écoute beaucoup, et je suis très instruite pour une chouette.

Sur le chemin du retour j'entends des cris, de chouette bien sur. Elles ont peur, elles me disent de partir parce que Voldemort est ici. Moi je suis courageuse, et curieuse aussi alors je vais voir ce qui ce passe. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que les bonnes chouettes ne font pas ça, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. 

C'est horrible, je vois des hommes, trois habillés en noir et ils attaquent une famille de pauvre gens. Il y a le père qui est mort, la mère essaie de sauver ses deux enfants restants. Je fonce sur les hommes en criant, ils me regardent… C'est bien continuer mes amis. Je plonge sur eux, et j'évite un sort au passage. Si Harry me voyait, il serait fier de moi !  J'arrive sur les hommes, je les griffe au visage, mais le troisième me lance un sort. Je l'évite, il atteint son partenaire qui se retrouve couvert de rats. Je déteste les rats, comme toute chouette qui se respecte. Les humains disent que nous les mangeons mais c'est faux. Nous mangeons les souris ou les mulots, mais pas les rats. 

La bataille continue et je reviens à la charge. Un des enfants vient à mon secours, je remarque qu'il est de la même taille que les deux que j'ai griffé. Il prend une baguette et stupefix l'homme, le seul.

J'entends un enfant crier « papa », l'autre disparaît. Je vais voir l'homme et lui laisse des souvenirs de moi, puis il reprend ses esprits grâce à celui qui doit être son fils et ils disparaissent ensemble.

Heureux, je regarde la famille que je viens de sauver et ils me remercient, puis je repars, fière de moi.

Durant les trois jours avant la rentrée je reste avec Harry, et ma bonne humeur parvint à le faire rire une fois ou deux.

Dans le train qui nous emmène à Poudlard, il reçoit la visite de ses ennemis, deux d'entre eux ont des marques de griffures au visage. J'entends le nom de Drago, et je reconnais en lui le garçon dont le père était sur place. 

Un autre garçon de leur chambre vint les voir, il leur raconte comment une chouette blanche lui a sauvé la vie, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il m'a reconnu.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser sur elodie.10@wanadoo.fr 


End file.
